


Hawks Mate

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Gen, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawks Mate

Clint was babysitting Simone's kids. Christmas was just round the corner and Simone wanted to shop. Clint agrreed to watch them. His apartment complex had been decorated.

The kids were playing. There was a knock on the door and Clint went to open it.

It was Kate. As she began to enter a tiny voice said, "Miss Kate, you have to kiss Mr Clint."

They saw a mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Kate was nervous. She always had a crush on Clint.

They both kissed and Kate felt him smirk.

Clint said, "So Katie Kate want to go on a date ?"

Kate was so surprised she mumbled a yes.


End file.
